1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling systems, and more specifically relates to a system and method for securing and carrying a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally process, compiles, stores and/or communicates information or data for business, personal or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One important improvement for information handling systems is the increased convenience provided by mobile systems, such as portable computers, also known as notebooks or laptops. Portable computers are compact and lightweight to allow users to more easily carry the system while working as compared with desktop computers which are generally tied to a fixed position. Further, wireless networks have provided even greater flexibility by allowing users to maintain communication with a network without a physical connection. Thus users are able to carry portable computers while moving between meetings and rooms with a continuous network connection for accessing work data and e-mail.
One difficulty with portable computers is that, due to their small size and integrated liquid crystal display (LCD), carrying a portable computer can be awkward for the user. Portable computers are susceptible to damage if dropped or carried in an inappropriate manner, such as by an open lid. One option for safer carrying of a portable computer is to place it in its carrying case during movement. However, this reduces the convenience of the user since the portable computer is less easily accessed, takes additional time to pack and unpack in the carrying case, and the carrying case adds to the weight of carrying the portable computer. Another option used in the iBook sold by Apple Computer is to incorporate handles with the housing of the portable computer. However, integrated handles are still inconvenient and awkward to use.
Another difficulty with portable computers is that, due to their small size and generally high value, they are easily stolen or lost. In addition to representing a financial loss, a lost or stolen portable computer often is a substantial setback for its owner since the data on the portable computer is typically valuable and proprietary. To secure a portable computer, a locking device, such as a Kensington lock, is typically included with the portable computer so that a cable may secure the portable computer to a fixed object, such as a desk or wall. However, the lock and cable are typically awkward to carry and therefore are not generally carried by users when working with portable computers in different locations.
Therefore a need has arisen for a system and method which aids the safe transport of an information handling system, such as a portable computer, by a user in a convenient manner.
A further need exists for a system and method which aids the securing of an information handling system from loss or theft.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method are provided which substantially reduces the problems and difficulties associated with previous systems and methods for transporting and securing an information handling system. A cable securable to an information handling system also acts as a carrying strap for transporting the information handling system. Thus, a single cable is available to both lock the information handling system and to provide a carrying strap for enhanced mobility.
More specifically, a portable computer is provided with one or more attachment points, such as lock receptors integrated with the housing of the portable computer. One or more attachment devices, such as locking devices, are coupled to a cable and operable to secure to the attachment points. In one embodiment, the cable ends each have a locking device to secure with lock receptors of the portable computer so that the cable provides a shoulder strap or hand grip for transporting the portable computer. Padding encases the cable to provide comfort and a secure support for a user when transporting the portable computer. The portable computer is then secured to a fixed object by releasing a locking device from a lock receptor and securing the locking device to a lock receptor associated with the fixed device. Alternatively, the cable includes a loop having a diameter sufficient to accept an end of the cable so that the cable is secured to a fixed object by wrapping the cable around the fixed object and securing one or both locking devices to lock receptors of the portable computer.
In one specific embodiment, each cable end couples to a multiple position Kensington lock device. The Kensington locks include a rotationally coupled slot catch that inserts into a slot receptor integrated with the portable computer housing. The Kensington slot receptors are integrated in opposing sides of the portable computer housing so that the cable attaches as a carrying strap that allows hands-off carrying of the portable computer. The Kensington locks attach in a first unlocked position without the use of a key and a second locked position with the use of a key so that a user may easily attach and detach the cable when used as a carrying strap and use the key when securing the portable computer. In one alternative embodiment, the cable couples to the Kensington locks with a loop so that a single Kensington lock may secure the portable computer. In another embodiment, the cable is also used as the carrying strap for the portable computer""s carrying case. For instance, the carrying case includes Kensington lock receptors to accept the Kensington lock catches or clips to clip to the loops.
The present invention provides a number of important technical advantages. One example of an important technical advantage is that a user may carry an information handling system in a convenient, safe and hands-off manner. By using the locking cable as a carrying strap, users may easily transport a portable computer with increased comfort and reduced risk of damage. Further, a two position locking device provides convenience for using the carrying strap without the use of a key.
Another example of an important technical advantage is that security of information handling systems is enhanced by allowing users to carry information handling systems with a security cable so that the security cable is readily accessible for securing the information handling system. For example, a user carries a portable computer with a cable by attaching one or both ends of the cable to attachment points of the portable computer. When the user reaches the destination, the carrying strap is available to be detached, secured to a fixed object then reattached in a locked position without requiring the user to carry separate security devices.